Carry On
by SugarPieHoneyBun
Summary: It's been years since the war with Aizen was ended. Everyone was at peace within the soul society. Ichigo was granted back his normal life (with the acception of a hollow here or there, and his year-long relationship with our favorite Raven haired soul reaper.) When Ichigo and Rukia's relationship becomes deafeningly serious, they must learn to cope with normal human difficulties.
1. Chapter 1: A Morning to Remember

**Hi guys! So this is my first FanFiction! YAYYYY! Rated M for swearing and sexual content. I hope you enjoy it! **

His chocolate eyes fluttered open and a ray of yellow sunlight began peeking through a crack between two dark blue curtains. Ichigo took a second to realize where he was, exactly. He knew this was his room. This was his bed…oh. A small petite figure strewn across his body breathed lightly as she slept. Raven hair mussed and stuck to her face. Last night had been _the _night. _Their _night. He could remember it so clearly, with such poetic detail. Seeing how they had been dating for a year and a few months now, they figured it had been due time that they took that big step in their relationship. Sex. As if the WORD wasn't intimidating enough! But as scary as it had been, for the both of them, here they were, the morning after.

Ichigo studied the majestic creature that lay before him. Gently, he began to glide his middle finger up and down her cream colored naked spine. He was caught in limbo, between waking her up and seeing the face of his new and first lover, or to let her continue her peaceful slumber. Despite the fact that the boy was no less than 20, he'd right then and there decided that this was the woman he intended to marry one day. Not anytime soon, but someday. Someday have a life with, have a house with…have children with…Expecting these thoughts to frighten him, he tensed, but feeling no such emotion, his adopted muscle clenching proved unneeded.

He began to become aware of her body. Her thin leg had been draped across his abdomen and her slender, delicate arms wrapped around his body. This felt so _right, _so _correct_, so _destined to be!_ He and Rukia had been bound by fate. And now, Ichigo felt more complete than ever before. He tried to find words that fit the description of what had gone on the night before. Sex just sounded too…_casual. _Fucking sounded violent and unhappy. "Giving themselves to one another" was far too sappy and sugar coated…making love…didn't sound too shabby. That might just be the right definition. He and Rukia had made love. LOVE love. Out of pure emotion and passion and consent. It was perfect. Ichigo tried a gently as possible to flick some crayon orange strands out of his peripheral vision, but the attempt failed and woke the sleeping beauty.

Purple orbs lazily revealed themselves to Ichigo's chocolate gaze. As Rukia's brain began to function, memories, as clear as day, came back in a flash. Memories of last night. It was perfect. Ichigo had really gone out of his way to make it special. Including red candles, mood music, dinner, even some Champaign (which he had stolen out of his father, Issin's, liquor cabinet.) Blinking blissfully at the memory, Rukia began to feel her nerves become aware. It had been both of their first times, and Rukia had been convinced that she had been the most scared out of the both of them. Not of the action at all, the action was a physical way of showing how much she and Ichigo loved each other. She was just frightened of the pain of her first time, really. And now that it was over (and hurt less than she'd expected…then again, she _had_ been expecting the worst) she was filled with nothing but love and passion and bliss.

Ichigo watched the small soul reaper shift above him. She'd successfully propped herself up on her elbows which rested on Ichigos rising and ebbing chest. Ichigo was so overcome by emotions that he had to just-

"I love you."

Rukia couldn't help but smile lightly at his comment.

"No good morning, your highness?" She teased, feeling very smug about her joke.

Ichigo chuckled and began to flex his muscles. "Well, if you want it _that_ way"- he began to sit up and bring Rukia up with him. As they moved a sharp and new pain hit Rukia between her legs. "Ow! Ow!" Her face contorted into a grimace at the unfriendly feeling. Ichigo's heart plunged.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" It was so sweet that he was so concerned with her wellbeing and comfort. He should've been expecting this though, Rukia had tied to explain countless times of the pain women undergo during their first sexual experience. Slowly bringing herself up to where she was finally sitting on her bum, legs stretched around Ichigo.

"I'm fine." Rukia exhaled calmly. Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at the petite woman's body. The way her waist curved was so smooth and just flowed, her slender neck and small shoulders. Her thin, yet (surprisingly) muscular legs wrapped loosely around him. How _lucky _was he?! To have the most beautiful woman in the world want _him!_ He rested his hands around her lower waist, studying how delicate she was.

"Maybe I should've been gentler." He said, more to himself than to her. "Nonsense." Came Rukia's immediate response. "You were perfect. You _are_ perfect." Ichigo's mouth twitched into a mischievous smirk. "Oh really now?" he half growled, flipping her over so that their heads where facing the opposite side of Ichigo's bed's headboard. He fell on top of her and began to cover her neck in kisses, trying to heal his love bites from the previous night.

"Ichigo!" Rukia half laughed, half exclaimed, surprised by his impulsive action. Nothing would have pleased her more than to make love with her new and first lover right then and there. Unfortunately, just as she had been ready to tell him so-

"ICHIGO!" A young girl's voice exploded from the lower section of the house, so fast and so sudden that Ichigo and Rukia flew from each other like negative magnets. "ICHIGO, COME AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST!" Ichigo was shaking as he franticly began to collect his clothes that had been lazily strewn across his bedroom floor. "C-coming!" He called back, frazzled. Rukia had hopped into Ichigo's sliding closet, in which she had slept many years ago. "_What the hell!?" _Rukia whisper-yelled at Ichigo, her expression just as frightened as his. "_I thought you said that your family was out for the weekend!" _She hissed. She'd feel like a whore if one of Ichigo's little sisters knew what had gone on between them last night! _"I thought so TOO!" _Ichigo returned the angry whisper. "ICHIIIII!"

"COMING!" Ichigo was half dressed when a knock came at the door. It sounded like Yuzu's honey-sweet voice. "Ichigo what's taking so long!?" Ichigo groaned loudly as he struggled to zip his pants. "Can't a man get some privacy 'round here!?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

As light, padding footsteps, almost soundlessly, made their way from Ichigo's bedroom door, Rukia managed to slip on a white and lavender night gown and protrude out of the sliding mirror-closet. It was almost disappointing for Ichigo to see his new lover already dressed. _And with all those useless clothes covering that extraordinary body… _

More light had snuck its way between Ichigo's dark bedroom window curtains. Standing there and watching her with all her glory, sun shining about her face, like she was an angel…she was almost impossible to resist. Ichigo soon decided, within that small timeframe, that he and Rukia should get an apartment or a condo to live in together, seeing as how their relationship had gotten quite serious and counting on the fact that he planned to marry this extraordinary woman someday.

"What?" Rukia's voice was soft, as she was still recovering from some pains she had felt trying to put the modest sleeping dress on.

"Nothing." Ichigo said instinctively, knowing that his thoughts may scare Rukia, for one thing, he was only 20 and they both were just about to start their third year of college. _In time…in time…_

"ICHIGO! COME DOWN HERE NOW! DAD'S GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

That was defiantly Karin's voice.

"I'M COMIN'!" Ichigo groaned. Rukia gave him a mild and sweet smile before taking his hand.

"Let's go." She sighed. "I want to know what your surprise is!" Sudden excitement had infused Rukia. As much as Ichigo wanted to scoop her up and love her all over again, just like their previous night, he knew that with his family in the house, this was not the right time.

':IIICCCCHHHHHIIIIGOOOO!"

"I SAID I WAS COMIN'!"

**OOOhhhh! I wonder what Issin's surprise is! CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter on! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

**HEY! Here I am, back once again! CHAPTER 2! (WARNING: future chapters may contain a light lemon) **

"SURPRISE!"

Well, this was certainly NOT what Ichigo had been expecting. Especially from his _father!_ A shining red truck reflected the rays of the sun, almost blinding him with its glory.

"I thought it was high time you got a car of your own, son!" Issin shouted in his normal goofy tone, but silently noting the redish-blue mark that just was able to peak over Rukia's neckline.

"It's beautiful!" Rukia squealed, looking at Ichigo's face, searching desperately for a reaction. Ichigo did nothing but blink with an open mouth. _Is he angry?_ Rukia thought in concern. _Why WOULD he be angry?! Is he excited? Shocked? Upset?_

"Honey…?" Rukia reached for Ichigo's hand, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Just before Rukia's hand could brush against his, Ichigo's strawberry head turned towards his father. "You didn't have to do this, dad." Even though Ichigo had said it in a meaningful voice, he couldn't hide his overwhelming excitement from coming out underneath it. "I mean-jus-oh my _god!_ THANKYOU!"

Issin smiled slightly, a bit more serious than his normal state. "Hey! That's what fathers are for!" He laughed as he tossed a shiny looking object into the air. Rukia strained to see what Issin had just thrown, just as it came near her face, Ichigo reached out his lengthy arm and grabbed it. It _must've_ been the keys, because the next thing Issin said was-"Why don't you take it out for a ride?" In a surprisingly fatherly tone.

Ichigo practically flash stepped away from Rukia's side. "Thank you _so_ much dad!" Ichigo exclaimed with a large grin spreading across his face, (so large that it would make the Cheshire cat jealous) as he practically tore the door off of the damned thing and put the keys into ignition. As Ichigo took no caution backing out of the Kurosaki Clinic's drive way, Issin turned to Rukia with his signature goofy smile. "Isn't it great to see my only son learning to spread his wings?!" Issin didn't wait to hear Rukia's answer, and hopped into the house. Feeling a bit left behind and forgotten Rukia sighed and muttered under her breath. "It's sure _awesome._" Her sarcastic tone only made the gnawing in her stomach hurt more.

2 hours. Two _fucking_ hours and Ichigo was STILL driving that damned car around! Rukia had hardly anything to do! She couldn't help but be a bit intimidated by the vehicle. _Damn Ichigo! Damn him and that stupid car! The LEAST he could've done was ask me if I wanted to go for a car ride with him! The IMBICLE! _Rukia had tried to busy herself by helping Yuzu pick up after breakfast, and vacuuming the floors, but nothing seemed to take long enough. It just recently occurred to Rukia. Even though she was in college and had made it out of high school, She hadn't really _learned_ anything! It was a wonder she'd graduated! Just making it with D's and F's! It hadn't occurred to her before that she'd need to get a job sooner or later. Now that she was committed to a life in the world of the living, she was going to have to pay for a house someday! She hardly knew how to pay the cashier at the local market to buy food! All of her thoughts began to frantically jumble about. She didn't know how to do ANYTHING! The only other option was to become a house wife which…which didn't sound so bad….

She could be a housewife. _Ichigo's housewife_. WHAT THE _HELL_?! Where did _that_ thought come from. Well, she couldn't see herself marrying any _other _man. It was okay for a girl to fantasize about marrying her boyfriend someday…right?

In _that_ case, she'd need to learn how to cook and clean. That didn't sound so bad. Awwwwww! Maybe she could have a cute little garden and they could own a cute little house-NO- A MANSION! And have fancy dinner parties with all of their friends and own a boat which they could sail across the sea with and they could eat at fancy restaurants and-AWWWWW! This was so CUTE!

Wait…wait a minute! _You are still mad at him Rukia! DO not get caught up in this! You are holding a grudge! _Rukia mentally scolded herself. He'd practically turned down sex when he left her at the clinic with hardly _anything_ to do, he'd hardly eaten breakfast, he'd been gone for _two fucking hours,_ and had failed to tell her that his _family _would be home sooner than Rukia had counted on! She'd even planned their entire morning routine out! They'd wake up together, engage in some rather _frisky _activities, they would make breakfast together and then maybe even take a couple-bath. The cute ones where they could shampoo each other's hair! But NO! That _stupid _truck had to ruin everything!

_Fine! Ichigo, that is simply fine! _Rukia gritted her teeth. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door jingled open and in stepped the devil himself. Rukia huffed and turned the Kurosaki's television set on. There was something on the news about a missing child and political arguments. Why was there nothing _good_ on the news?

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo crooned as he tossed his keys on the table and made his way over to the pale, and slightly age-stained, couch. Rukia's jaw tightened and she shifted. _Don't respond, don't respond, don't respond! _

"Where's dad and my sisters?"

"They went out. Karin had a dentist appointment and your father went with her. Yuzu went to her friend's house to finish an English project or something." There was a sharp edge to her voice, but Ichigo failed to notice it, instead, he pulled her hair back and started to lean towards her slender neck.

"Oh?" He said, breathing on her skin. Rukia got goose bumps and held back a moan. "So it' just us alone…?" He began to attack her neck in kisses. _Oh, NOW you want sex?_ Rukia opened her mouth to let out a pleasured cry when-

_No! nonononono! Grudge! You are holding a grudge! Remember?! _Rukia pushed Ichigo's head away from her neck. "I'm taking a shower." She said coldly, hopping off of the couch and heading towards the upstairs bathroom.

"I'm guessing that's an invite?" Ichigo crooned seductively, swaggering after her. He was surprised by Rukia's sudden passion and willingness to go straight to shower sex. It was very unlike her but he liked it he-

"No, it's not an invitation. If you want to take a shower with someone so bad, than why don'cha take one with that _fucking truck!_" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. _What? Is she really mad about THAT?!_ The fact that Rukia had accused him of paying more attention to his new car instead of her was incredulous! He'd gotten that car _today!_ Of COURSE he was going to be paying attention to it! It was HIS car!

As Rukia began to wiggle her angry butt up the stair case of the Kurosaki house hold Ichigo shouted up at her. "Is THAT what this is all about?! My CAR?!" Rukia turned sharply to give him a murderous glare, how could he talk so lightly of it!? "Yes!" She shouted back, angrier than before. "This was OUR special morning! What YOU failed to tell me was that your family would be coming back early and would be giving you a goddamned CAR!" Ichigo's expression was angry and unbelieving. How DARE she?! "I had no idea my family would be home _or_ that I'd be getting a car! Why are you trying to pin this on me?!" Rukia laughed sarcastically, almost amused by his incompetence. "Because it's YOUR entire fault!" she screamed before angrily retreating to the bathroom.

Rukia had left Ichigo fuming. _Okay midget, you want me to spend some quality time with my car? FINE, I WILL! _

The silver knob turned slightly as Rukia felt the water temperature. Goddamned Ichigo and that GODDAMNED truck! What she needed was a nice hot shower, a nice, hot, _long_ shower. As she tested the water and started to get undressed, she heard the sound of…was that a _car _starting?! Oh _HELL _ no! He _wouldn't!_ He DID!

Rukia fumed as she witnessed her boyfriend's car pull out of the drive way and take an angry, fast, and screeching turn down the street. She brought her fists into tiny angry balls, squeezing until her knuckles turned white. What NERVE! She'd show _that _bastard! She'd get him back!

By the time Ichigo had finally cooled down it was dark and nearing dinner time. Maybe he should go back now. Should he apologize? Oh but that _stupid little midget_ wasn't right! This wasn't his fault! And if he apologized she would win! _Oh, what am I doing? _Ichigo sighed in defeat. He loved this woman. He shouldn't have gotten into a stupid fight with her. _It's both our fault. I shouldn't have been so obsessive and she shouldn't have over reacted. Maybe we can forget about all of this. _Ichigo turned into the drive way of the Kurosaki clinic. It might've been insane but he was still hoping for sex. Make up sex. That's a thing right? At least, he hoped it was a thing.

After replaying what he would say to Rukia about a thousand times in his head, he moved out of the car. It might've been because he was so excited to see Rukia again, or that he was just nervous to face the small woman's wrath, but Ichigo practically bounded across his lawn to his door. Jiggling the keys, he opened the clinic's door with clumsier than usual. As the door creaked open at Ichigo's force, a scent of baked potato, chicken, rice and salad dressing washed over him. Closing the door blissfully, Ichigo inhaled the smell. Making his way to the kitchen, Ichigo was engulfed in sugar-sweet thoughts. Maybe Rukia had forgiven him, maybe she realized that they were both wrong maybe-

Ichigo had probably walked in on one of the saddest and most disappointing sights of his life. Karin and his father were fighting over the last piece of chicken while naked chicken bones stared back at him. Ichigo gaped at Yuzu, who was washing the dishes, and had scraped the last bit of salad into the trash can.

"Y-Yuzu." Ichigo uttered, hardly able to speak. The sandy haired preteen looked up and smiled at her brother. "Hello Ichigo." And she went back on to scrubbing the delicate glass dinner plates. _Why is she acting like this is no big deal?!_

"D-did you cook this?" Ichigo could feel his left eye begin to twitch.

"No, Rukia was kind enough to cook the family dinner Ichigo." Yuzu smiled, happily oblivious. "Although she said you'd becoming home late and you'd be picking up your own dinner. You're awfully early." Yuzu began to look as if she was thinking. It _was _kind of suspicious…oh well.

"Oh _did_ she now…?" Ichigo sounded dangerously on edge. Yuzu looked at her big brother, concern written on her face.

"Is everything okay, Ichi?"

"Just _perfect _Yuzu." Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth. Everything that Ichigo had been thinking about on his carried back to the clinic had evaporated. Storming up the stairs he began to mumble curses under his breath. All he wanted to do was to lay down in bed and go to sleep, hopefully Rukia would feel better in the morning. As Ichigo tore his bedroom door open, a voice caught him off guard.

"No."

_Shit. _Her voice was cold, icy, and harsh. Ichigo turned slowly to face his lover. The woman was sitting cross legged on his desk, reviewing a pamphlet of some sort. Ichigo scarcely had time to read it because her icy purple eyes and scalding voice bore into him.

"No?"

"No, Ichigo."

Ichigo feared the worse. He slowly began to submit to the petite soul reaper. "N-Now, honey, let's talk about this"- "Talk about _what_, Ichigo?! The fact that you _left m_e alone all day, on OUR special morning, to spend time with your CAR?!"

Rukia hopped off the desk and began to storm towards him. Ichigo began to mutter something about how he was wrong, but so was she. Rukia didn't want to hear it! She was _pissed. _"So NO, Ichigo. We're NOT sleeping together _to_night! In fact"- she said menacingly, as she grabbed a pillow from Ichigo's bed. "You can sleep"- _Oh god no, please no, please gods of love, please, no, no, no_ Ichigo prayed that Rukia wouldn't finish the sentence. "ON THE COUCH!" _NNNNOOOOOOOO! _Rukia threw the pillow at Ichigo with so much force that he fell out of his room. "Wait, Rukia, please!" He pleaded, as a last resort, scrambling up on his knees. Before he could explain himself, the door was closed on his face, and locked. Ichigo just sat there for a moment. Realizing everything he'd done wrong today. He shouldn't have played with his new car, he shouldn't have retaliated to Rukia's challenge in the afternoon, and he shouldn't have over reacted to Rukia's dinner-jab. He loved her with all his heart. And his heart broke at the sad fact that he couldn't fall asleep with his one true love in his arms tonight.

Sighing, Ichigo set his pillow down and lay right in front of his bedroom door. He'd show her how much he loved her. He wouldn't even sleep on the comfy couch. He'd sleep on the floor….even of it was a little uncomfortable. But those are the kinds of sacrifices you have to make when there's "trouble in Paradise."

**Hey guys, so how'd ya like it?! CLIFFHANGER DUNN DUNN DUUUUUNNNN! Will Rukia forgive Ichigo? Will this love-fight prolong any longer? And where's Kon? Find all this out on the NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED. (feel free to leave a review, I feel so lonely without a single review on my first fan fiction)**


	3. Chapter 3: Let me show you what I can do

**I'm BAAACCCKKKK! Thanks for all the great reviews guys! :D it makes me soooooo happy to see (and hear…sorta) all of your thoughts, feelings , and suggestions! Keep 'em acomin'!**

A tickle against her pale, small nose woke her from her indigo-black slumber. Fluttering her purple eyes open, Rukia expecting to see that idiot carrot top staring back at her with his big brown eyes, wishing her a good morning. Seeing no such vision, and realizing what had ticked her awake was her own midnight hair, reality hit like a metal baseball bat.

Ichigo was an incompetent fool.

Her thoughts from last night flooded back into her head like a tsunami. That STUPID, carrot top, incompetent, self-absorbed, horrible, tall, muscular, impulsive, great kisser...handsome...passionate-

WHAT?! NO! Rukia Kuchki would not give in THAT easily! As she slid out of the, almost sad, empty bed, she strained to recall what Ichigo was frantically trying to spit out before she slammed the door on him. Something about...how they were both wrong...and, like, how they shouldn't blame each other? Rukia couldn't recall for certain, but she knew it was probably true. Through the lanky man had an obvious stubborn side, he could also be extremely wise and insightful. Rukia rolled her thin ivory neck, with one part of her DYING to get back into Ichigo's arms, the other part still fuming and still on fire. She knew Ichigo was probably right, but at the moment, her angry half was over powering the half of Rukia that was less stubborn and more peace-seeking. The purple pamphlet from last night was resting on Ichigo's work desk was now on the polished wooden floor, begging her to pick it back up.

'_Occupations' _was the title.

Apparently, finding an occupation was like growing a plant. You had to put time, hard work, and care into it in order to have a successful job. Okay? Fine, Rukia would do just that. She was off to buy some plants today. If she could handle a plant, she could handle the rest of college, right?

Itching the back of her messy hair, Rukia placed the pamphlet down on Ichigo's desk and began to undress. Today she had work to do and Ichigo…Ichigo could just do her a favor and fall off a cliff or something.

"OOF!" Something that felt like a pillow, almost, hit the end of Ichigo's bedroom door. Shocked to hear the impact sound living, Rukia whipped her head around the door corner to see if she'd injured anyone. Ichigo was laying on the floor by her feet, wrapped in a knit blanket and a couch pillow. _What?_ Rukia immeadiatly felt as if she should try and kiss the dazed looking ginger better…no. She _absolutely HAD _to get a handle on this grudge if she was going to do it right. "Rukia…?" Ichigo's voice sounded like it was going through a cheese grater as he squinted up at her. The softness in Rukia's eyes left just as quickly as it had come and she said nothing to him, only stepped over the man as if he were dirt beneath her feet, accidentally flashing him just what was under her dress. By accident of course….maybe…

"Wait! Rukia! Please!" Ichigo struggled to stand and run after her as he saw the dark haired beauty trot down his staircase. "Baby!" By then she was almost at the front door. "Please!" Slam. Rukia was having none of it. He knew that look she had about her. She was on a mission, just hopefully not to screw him over again. Sighing in defeat, Ichigo felt his heart hurt as he rounded up the stairs again. It felt even heavier by the time he reached his room. By the time Ichigo flopped down on his bed, he yearned for her. The messy sheets and pillows smelled like her. Like sunshine, dirt, and candy. He _needed _her. After about wallowing in self-pity for a good ten minutes, then writhing about his bed in agony for _another_ ten, Ichigo needed to get up. Standing, he sighed again. What was he going to do?

Out of his sharp peripheral vision, something purple caught his eye. It was on his desk…he was certain it hadn't been here before. Cautiously circling it, as if it where his prey, Ichigo eyed the foreign object. _"Occupations." _he read the title out loud. What?! Why did Rukia need an occupation?! It was obviously her who put the pamphlet there! Scenarios began to race through Ichigo's tired head. What is she was planning to leave?! Does she think she needs to fend for herself?! I'll always be here to support her…and anyone else who might come along…in the far future…What if she plans on not staying here forever?! What if she was leaving right now?! No…no, she would've taken her chappy sweatshirt with her, at LEAST. But was she really that upset?

After what seemed like hours of waiting in agony, Ichigo finally heard the front door jingle open. Feeling compelled to jump up and hold Rukia, Ichigo's head whipped around so fast that he might've given himself whiplash, though, the white hot pain of the purple pamphlet he held weighed him down.

"Rukia?"

….

"Rukia."

…

"Rukia, this is important!"

…

"RUKIA!"

"WHAT?!"

The sound of her voice made his insides flop happily. At least she was replying again. "Come here." Was all he could shockingly utter. Something wasn't right…Rukia could feel it. Something was terribly off. For an unknown reason, her stomach dropped, and she gently put the heavy, burn orange, colored clay flower pots down on the floor. Cautiously, Rukia walked on cats feet into the living room of the Kurosaki house hold. "What?" she answered more softly this time. Ichigo seemed deathly serious. He sat, blank scowl on the couch, watching her, clutching the purple occupations pamphlet as tightly as his white knuckled hand could.

Rukia took in a shaky breath. How had he found it?

"Rukia.'-he licked his lips, trying to keep calm-"What the _fuck_ is this." Rukia's cold glare became softer and more pleading than Ichigo had seen in a long time.

"Ichigo let me explain"-"EXPLAIN WHAT RUKIA?!" Ichigo's voice cracked. His expression went from angry to almost helpless in a matter of seconds. "Why?" He asked more softly. "Why do you need this? Why do you need a job? Do you think that I won't be able to take care of you?" Rukia inched towards Ichigo. "That's not it at all!" Now it was her turn to be he angry one. "Do _you_ think that I can't take care of myself if I wanted to?! Because I'm a _woman_ I need some man to protect me?! Because I DON'T!"

"I'm not saying that!"

"Well it SURE sounds like you are!"

"Rukia just LISTEN-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! YOU DON'T"-

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF BOTH OF US AND ANYONE ELSE WHO COMES ALONG FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES RUKIA! JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

All at once the room became overwhelmingly quiet. Rukia blinked with new found innocence. "What?" Ichigo sighed and relaxed his body. Finally, she would listen. "Rukia." He tried to be a slow and as safe sounding, as if not to frighten her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I plan on it." Suddenly looking exhausted, Rukia flopped down on the opposite side if the age-stained couch. Ichigo continued. "You don't need a job. I'll be a doctor, I can take care of the both of us. I love you Rukia."

Awwwww, he was sweet and gentle and smart and handsome…even if he was still obsessed with that c-THAT CAR! OH! HE ALMOST HAD HER CONVINVED! Ooooh that man was smart.

Ichigo watched in horror as Rukia's soft gentle gaze, glazed over with coldness again. His hope faded along with her gentle misdemeanor and she hopped off the couch.

"Too bad you couldn't haven given that damn speech to the car!" Ichigo felt stunned as his slender lover retreated towards the stair case. No. no no no no no no no! He was _not _sleeping on the floor again, he was _not _going to have the love of his life hate him again, and he was _NOT_ letting this argument strain on any longer. "RUKIA!" His voice boomed through the house, he was just glad that his family was out today.

Rukia was only angered more by Ichigo's rekindled flame of anger and by his attempt to follow her. Taking a sharp turn towards his bedroom, Rukia again heard "Rukia STOP!" She tore open the dark brown wooden door at the entrance of what was once Ichigo's room. Now it would be hers. "Rukia!" She turned forcefully and tried to slam the door on Ichigo's face, like she had last night. Catching the door, Ichigo's arms rippled as he tore it away from her grasp. Okay. Now she was a bit frightened. What is he going to do? _Force me to listen to another one of his sappy speeches and hope for the best?_ Ichigo's eyes flamed, but not with anger this time. Taking one large hand, Ichigo placed it on the back of Rukia's head and kissed her. Passionately, with reckless abandon, shoving his tongue in her mouth, regardless of her permission. Rukia couldn't help but feel taken with the sexiness of a man who knows what he wants, but a part of her was still angry. Ichigo guided her to the bed, and rested on top of her, hardly taking a breath between kisses. Rukia tore away, bitterness still prominent in her features. "Why don't you just kiss your damn CAR, Ichigo!" Rukia began to tear Ichigo away from her, but only half trying. This made Ichigo want her more. Kissing her neck and collar bone, arms and face, but mostly her lips, with everything he had until she was no longer fighting his affections.

All that was left in Rukia's eyes was a mixture of lust and love, no more anger, bitterness, or coldness resided in her. Breaking the demanding kisses, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia tighter, giving her a playful look.

"Now let me show you what I can give you, that your damn pamphlet and my damn car can't."


	4. Chapter 4: What hurts and what doesn't

**Hey guys! Long time, no see huh? Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've had a serious case of writers block! Anyways, here's Chapter 4! WARNING: light lemon**

White and blue, sweaty sheets. It was the middle of the day, but all Rukia wanted to do was sleep. Naked, feeling freezing and scalding at the same time, she turned to the bright orange mass panting beside her. The poor man looked as if he'd been worked to _death_! Sex was still new, still exciting, still foreign, still hurt, and still ever so fascinated Rukia! She was no longer mad at her lover. How could she be? It was fair to say that they had both been wrong and regarding the pamphlet… he just wanted her to be able to live comfortably, he cared about her. He had every right to.

"Tired?" She teased her lover. Ichigo rolled his eyes back, smiled, and laughed once between heavy breaths. Sliding one arm underneath her, Ichigo brought Rukia up to his heaving chest. His heart was beating so fast it seemed as if the beats might overlap.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo struggled to pronounce the syllables. He wasn't just panting anymore…he was shaking. Washed over with concern, Rukia propped herself up on her elbows to look Ichigo square in the eye. The sudden pressure on his pectorals caused Ichigo to let out an "Oof!"

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" How could he tell her? What _could_ he say? Would it all be too much in one day? Just a few hours ago he'd told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If he told her he wanted them to start living together, would it scare her? Rukia wasn't a very stable creature. She never had been, and he feared that maybe she would think things were going too fast and be frightened away. Although…looking up into her big violet eyes, maybe she'd be happy about living together? Oh to hell with it, why did he have to tell her now? Couldn't he just do it later? Why now when he had this beautiful, _sexy_ woman lying on top of him. _Naked_, none the less! Ichigo began to glide his middle finger up and down her small, muscular spine. In response, Rukia's eyes rolled in the back of her head, mouth opened in a perfect O shape, and shivered.

Rukia's reaction sent Ichigo's thoughts over the edge.

With his thoughts presently in the cell of procrastination, he flipped over and ended up on top of Rukia. Surprised and excited, Rukia let out a giggle-squeal. Couldn't they have some _fun_ first?

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. This time it _didn't _hurt at _all._ This time it was different. This time Rukia understood why people loved sex so much! More, more, more, there was never enough. No matter how many times she clawed at Ichigo's muscular, sun kissed back, no matter how loud she screamed, no matter how many more marks her neck and chest received, it was never enough. It had never felt so _good! _She was greedy, lust driven, and mad with pleasure. The needing didn't stop till both had been sent over the edge and reach the peak.

Flopping down in the sweat drenched nest of strewn about sheets, both bodies hit the worn down mattress, hungrily sucking in air, not doing anything until they had both caught their breath.

Something new had awakened in Rukia. Something hungry for more. Ichigo studied the small woman with curiosity. Her body glowed and glistened with new found radiance. Her eyes shown with lust and some sort of new found desire. Ichigo almost choked on his spit when Rukia crawled on top of him, reuniting the sweaty bodies. No longer shy that her full, gloriously naked body was completely visible in the heavy light of midday, Rukia struggled between breaths.

"Again." She managed to say in a determined, assertive voice. This time Ichigo did choke on his spit.

"AGAIN?!"

"Again, Ichigo again!" Ichigo sighed, defeated. "Woman, you're trying to kill me." Rukia laughed, finally seeing that her lover was spent, she rolled off of him. Rukia let her body flop back down and bounce once. The over used mattress screamed out in pain. Turning towards Ichigo, Rukia sighed. "How about a shower?" Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "Rukia!" "No I'm serious. Just a shower, nothing more." Ichigo pondered the thought, still recovering from their recent wild sexcapade.

"Umm hmmm?" Rukia sat on the dinner table, legs crossed, clothed in a white bathrobe (one that had been Ichigo's, so it fit incredibly large on her.) Large black home phone pressed to her left ear as she swung her legs from the table edge breathing in whatever wonderful smelling food Ichigo was concocting.

"Yeah it should be fun, I'm inviting everyone, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Uryu, even some of our _long distance_ friends, if ya know what I mean." Tatsuki's voice erupted from the phone speaker.

Rukia's pink lips broke into a small grin. She knew _exactly _what Tatsuki meant.

"Like who?" Rukia said swinging her legs faster, having to vent the amount of excited butterflies that flapped through her veins.

"Well, I know that Renji jumped at the offer."

_Renji._

Rukia's legs flapped around in the air faster.

"Matsumoto never turns down a party, and I'm almost sure that she's dragging Toshiro Hitsugaya with her."

_Karin will be thrilled_

Rukia kicked her legs faster.

"Yoruichi, Urahara, Kukaku Shiba, Ganju Shiba, and one more…"

Rukia was now kicking her legs around so hard that the table began rocking with her.

"Who?!"

No answer.

"Who, Tatsuki, who?!"

A sigh was heard from the other end.

"Don't hate me for this…Orihime."

Rukia's foot slammed into the table leg and a sickening crack rang through the entire house. Rukia shrieked in pain and the phone clattered to the ground. A mass of orange spikes and navy blue bathrobe rushed out of the kitchen to see why is girlfriend had made such a horrid noise.

Rukia sat cross legged on the table top, nursing her right heal.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."Ichigo rushed to her and brought her bodying into his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay." He crooned, as if her were talking to a wounded child. On the floor, the hand held phone was screaming.

"Rukia! Oh my god, Rukia are you okay!? What happened?! Hello?! Hello?!"

With an annoyed groan, Ichigo picked the receiver up.

"here." He handed the black, banana sized phone to Rukia, who stiffly brought the receiver to her ear."

"yeah?" she groaned, her foot still throbbing. Ichigo's embraced had sure made her feel a hell of a lot better, though.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuki sounded concerned. Rukia took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay..."-Tatsuki's voice expressed non-belief. Rukia cleared her throat and tried to put on a calm, yet inquisitive tone.

"So Orihime, huh?"

Ichigo stiffened at the name. Rukia's voice was tight, even though she tried her best to hide it. Long forgotten memories rushed back into Rukia's brain before she could stop them. It all happened after they had defeated Aizen, a whole year ago. _God, has it really been a year?_ They had all celebrated at Ichigo's house, happily done with Aizen and everyone enthralled that Ichigo had recovered his powers.

_Was it already midnight, Ichigo checked the clock on his living room wall again. _Well shit._ He thought to himself. The party was in full swing and he was trying to keep his house intact. So far this evening Matsumoto had passed out drunk, smothering poor Toshiro in her…well-endowed chest and Karin had stormed off in a huff, walking in and getting the wrong idea. After playing peace maker between the two, Renji had caused a ruckus in the upstairs of his house, drunk as fuck, wrestling with Ikkaku, almost bare naked as the day they were born and Orihime was wailing for them to stop fighting. To make matters worse, after that Ichigo went to his room to find some peace and quiet and walked in on his little sister, Yuzu, and that little punk ass bitch Jinta, practically undressing…on HIS bed! Needless to say the beat the squirt right out of his house, and that incident had left Yuzu hating him for a good 24 hours. Probably the longest time she's held a grudge. When the party was finally quieting down, and the early sunrise of morning began to sober the party members, most went home. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia had stayed behind. They silently tried to drink the alcohol taste out of their mouths by consuming black coffee. Ichigo, couldn't for the life of him, remember why he had confessed to Rukia. Maybe it was all of the beers coming into play, or the fact that he wanted to announce it in front of all of his friends, unafraid, or maybe, because she just looked so damn beautiful with the early sun rays sweeping around her body next to him on the couch. But he had, and he'd kissed her, in front of everyone. It felt so good, finally tasting those bubblegum lips that he'd so desperately been yearning for, touching that velvet black hair, and brushing her beautiful moonlight skin. After she broke the kiss, she looked up at him, liquid violet twins shining with new found feeling. "I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki." Was all that escaped those lips, and before Ichigo could pull her back into him, a blood curdling shriek pieced the air. Everyone in the love filled room turned to Orihime so fast that they had probably given themselves a mild case of whiplash. Orihime, on the other hand looked devastated. She pointed a dainty, accusing finger t Rukia, whose eyes widened in sudden realization. _She'd always been in love with him. How could I have been stupid enough to let my feelings get in the way?!_ Was the first and only thing that went through Rukia's mind before the auburn haired girl stormed up to her and started scream/crying. "I loved Ichigo before you! I LOVEDHIM!" she was shaking, the poor delicate girl was losing control of her usually sweet personality. "You WHORE!" Everyone's eyes darkened. Rukia Kuchiki, a whore? No way in hell. Ichigo stood up and began to say something when Orihime pointed her angers tongue at him. "You didn't even see it! I thought you felt the same! Ichigo I did everything for you, everything I did was for YOU!" Ichigo opened his amber eyes wide. She really DID love him. He'd never, he'd never seen it. Or maybe he just didn't want to, he loved Orihime, but as a sister or a friend, he could never be her lover they just…didn't click, they hardly had anything in common for them to be that compatible. "I HATE you Ichigo Kurosaki!" she yelled, then turned towards Rukia. "I hate you too, you thief, the second you came here you screwed up everything! If you hadn't come, Ichigo would return my feelings, he'd never have to fight, and he could've been safe! I wish you never even were born!" and with that, the most shocking thing happened. Orihime brought her pretty innocent hand, to Rukia's pretty innocent and confused face, and slapped her. Orihime Inoue had slapped someone. No, not just some one, Rukia KUCHIKI, her best…well…now former best friend. "I hope you all…you all…all….just…just-just"- and she ran out of the Kurosaki house hold, as fast and as loud as she could. "Orihime!" Ichigo heard Tatsuki yell and begin to run after here. Two door slams where heard and everyone sat shocked, as Ichigo began to nurse Rukia's assaulted cheek. It was the first time Chad and Uryu had seen Rukia cry. Rukia the hard, solid rock was bawling into the crook of Ichigo's neck. Upset, confused, and mistreated. She was so confused. Why god why, was she being punished for her love? _

"Rukia…please…" Tatsuki sounded softer on the phone's receiver. "Don't be like that. It's been a year."

"And I still don't know why you thought it was okay to invite her to your gathering if you intend for Ichigo and I attend." Rukia was hot, white hot with anger.

"Rukia she _tried_ to apologize so many times! Those countless voicemails and letters and flowers and post cards. And she would come to my house _every day, _regretting that one, stupid, drunk, angry morning! Give her a chance, trust me she's simmered down now."

Rukia clicked her tongue. "Will there be ice cream?" was Rukia's one and final response.

Tatsuki chuckled through the crackling speaker. "Yes, there _will_ be ice cream. So are you coming?"

Rukia breathed deeply and said in her _reserved intimidating Kuchiki voice, _replied coolly. "What tie does it start?"

"4:30 pm, next Saturday. Dress casual, it's only a little cook out and gathering of old friends." Rukia could practically _hear_ Tatsuki's smile. "See you there." Rukia croaked as she hit the _end call_ button as fast as her fingers could carry her.

Ichigo gave his lover a concerned look. He brushed that cute stray hair to the side of her face only to watch it fall back in front of her nose. She looked as f she may explode from the determination searing through her body.

"Honey"-

Rukia interrupted him sharply, and answered him without taking a breath in between.

"We are going to that party, we are going to be the perfect couple, and you are taking me shopping for a new sun dress tomorrow, I'm hungry what's for lunch?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile and stifle a chuckle. He loved her so much. And they _would _be cutest couple, and she _would_ look amazing in a new sundress and there would be _no_ interruptions form Inoue, at all.


End file.
